Jax (Mortal Kombat)
Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 28 (starting from MK2), in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human, Leader of the Outerworld Investigation Agency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Expert Martial Artist, can fire missiles and waves of sonic energy, Expert Gunslinger Attack Potency: Large Town level (Defeated Kung Lao, Sindel, Kitana, Liu Kang and Quan Chi in MKX) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class TJ+ Durability: Large Town level (Can tank Revenant Liu Kang energy blasts) Stamina: High Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His cybernetic arms which greatly enhance his strength and fire missiles, a machine gun, a rocket launcher Intelligence: Leader of the OIA, helped develop cross-dimensional technology, skilled combatant, and a competent tactician and scientist, also utilized his smarts to restore Cyrax's free will. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Energy Wave: Jax throws a wave of sonic energy at his opponent. In the CD versions of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the "Classic" version of Jax can also throw this wave while in the air. *'Assault Wave:' Jax fires two waves. Ground Pound: Jax punches the ground, shaking the arena. *'Ground Quake:' It increases the damage, affects the complete arena, and sends his opponent skyward. "Gotcha!" Grab: Jax grabs his opponent, says "Gotcha!", and punches him multiple times. In MK 2011, Jax only punches the opponent once and then knocks them away while saying "Oh yeah!". There is also an Air Gotcha Grab for aerial opponents. If it connects, he grabs them by the throat smacking them headfirst to the ground. *'Gotcha Beatdown:' Jax punches the opponent multiple times. *'Air Gotcha Grab / Air Gotcha Blast:' It makes the opponent bounce upside-down after the slam before Jax grabs the opponent by the neck and tosses them away. Dash Punch: Jax moves forward at incredible speed to punch his opponent. *'Dash Fist:' After the punch connects, Jax grabs the opponent, throws them up, grabs them violently by their face, and then slams them down. In a variation, once he throws them up, he will turn around and fall on top of the opponent. Missile: Jax shoots a missile from his bionic arms. Double Missile: Jax shoots two missiles in quick succession. Piston Punch: Jax punches his enemy multiple times. Machine Gun: Jax takes out his machine gun and shoots at the enemy. Back Breaker: Jax grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking. Plasma Ball: Jax fires a purplish projectile from one of his bionic arms. Blinding Light: Jax contains energy within his hands and then releases a powerful purple flash, blinding his opponent for a short time at a short range. Overhead Smash: Jax jumps into the air and brings his elbow down onto the opponent's head. *'Elite Smash:' After the elbow connects, Jax grabs the opponent and hits an inverted piledriver. Multi-Slam: Jax slams his opponent multiple times in succession. Briggs Bash: Jax throws his opponent into the air, then brings them down on his knee, breaking the stomach, back, and legs, and then brings them to his upper back and shoulder again, dealing damage on the higher end of the opponent's spine, heart, and ribs, causing them damage. Bring It: Jax slams his fists down on the opponent, stunning them. He then grabs them by the midsection, leaps into the air and powerbombs them into the ground with tremendous force, smashing their ribs. He shifts his grip and delivers a wheelbarrow suplex that breaks the opponent's spine. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fighting Game Characters